Fear the love
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]Yaoi : TrunksGoten ! Trunks aime Goten et le lui fait savoir. Mais qu'en penses Goten ?


Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Errrrrrm, Romance, sans aucun doute…shonen aî, yaoi.

Couple : Goten et Tunks !

Disclamers : Les personnages de Dragon Ball ne m'appartiennent pas !

Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous allez en penser, c'est ma première fic sur Dragon Ball Z ! Et aussi la première fic française yaoi entre Trunks et Goten je crois…je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire, j'ai un peu hésiter à poster ce one shot, mais après tout, il faut essayer non ?

* * *

_Il est trop mignon…_

Cette phrase, c'était ce que pensait Trunks, assis dans la cuisine de Capsule Corps avec Goten après une séance d'entrainement.

Trunks faillit s'étrangler avec son jus de fruit lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ses pensées.

"Trunks, ça va ", demanda Goten avec un sourire en coin.

Il tapota sur le dos de son meilleur ami qui finit par avaler sa boisson.

"Errrrrrrr, merci…", grommela Trunks en rougissant malgré lui.

Goten se mit à rire.

"Ah, au fait, il faut que je rentre chez moi tout de suite", se rappela soudain le fils de Goku en se levant brusquement, manquant de renverser son verre de jus.

Trunks sursauta et cligna des yeux, interrogateur.

Goten se gratta la nuque avec un sourire gêné.

"Errrrrrm, ma mère m'as punis pour mes mauvaises notes…tu sais comme c'est pas mon fort l'école, et…."

Il fut interrompu quand les lèvres de Trunks s'appliquèrent sur les siennes.

Surpris, Goten tomba à la renverse sur le sol, les yeux écarquiller, ses joues se colorant d'une teinte écrevisse.

"Goten…je…je suis désolé…mais…tu le sais…je t'aime…"

L'adolescent cligna des yeux une fois…deux fois…puis…

* * *

"Et tu t'es ENFUI !", s'exclama Gohan en roulant sur le ventre pour mieux voir son frère.

"…..."

"Goten…c'est pas en t'étouffant avec ton oreiller que tu vas régler le problème…-.-°", fit Gohan, une goutte de sueur glissant derrière sa tête.

Goten fit valser son oreiller à l'autre bout de sa chambre, puis se leva d'un coup avant de tourner dans la pièce comme un lion en cage, se tenant la tête à deux mains.

"Goten…"

"Comment je vais faire bon sang ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire !"

"Goten…!"

"Bon sang…qu'est ce que j'ai fais…je nage en plein cauchemar…"

"GOTEN !"

"Nani ?"

"Calmes toi !"

Goten soupira puis se rassit sur son lit, se rongeant les ongles.

"Bon. Résumons", fit Gohan en baissant le bras de son frère pour qu'il arrête son tic. "Trunks t'as embrassé, t'as dit qu'il t'aime, et tu t'es enfui c'est ça ?"

Le cadet hocha sa tête.

"Pourquoi tu t'es enfuit au fait ?"

Goten le regarda avec gène.

"Euh…ben…je sais pas…"

"Aaaaaah lala ! T'as bien hérité de papa toi" , soupira Gohan.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par-là..", grogna Goten en plissant des yeux.

"Mais rien du tout", répliqua l'aîné avec un air trop innocent pour être vrai.

Goten l'ignora et croisa les bras avec une expression boudeuse.

"L'ennui ", repris Gohan, "c'est que Trunks va croire que tu le déteste. Ce qui n'est pas le cas je penses ?"

"Bien sûr que oui que c'est pas le cas ! C'est mon meilleur ami ", s'exclama Goten.

"Oui oui. Donc, ton attitude lui as fait croire que tu ne l'aimais pas. Il va être gêné, et à mon avis, après ce qui c'est passé, il va essayer de te fuir. Sur que ce sera plus la joie si tu ne t'explique pas avec lui."

"Ro lala ! C'est trop compliquer tout ça ", gémit Goten.

Gohan sourit.

"Bah…tu t'y feras. Hm, sinon, je voudrais savoir, qu'est ce que tu en penses toi ?"

Son petit frère le regarda sans comprendre.

"Comment ça ?"

"Je veux dire, est ce que toi tu l'aimes ?"

"Ben oui, c'est mon meilleur ami… !"

"Non mais…dans le sens amoureux !"

Une mouche passe…puis un ange…

"Euuuuuuuh ", fit intelligemment Goten en riant nerveusement, se grattant la nuque.

"Ouuuuuuui ", imita Gohan sur le même ton, avec le même sourire nerveux.

"……"

"……"

"Les enfaaaaaaants ! Vous venez mangeeeeeer ", appela Chichi du rez de chaussé.

"M'maaaaan…", soupira Gohan," on est plus des enfants…"

La femme ne releva pas la remarque et servit généreusement ses enfants avec un grand sourire.

"Itadakimas !"

"Itadakimas…"

Pendant que son frère se goinfrait et que sa mère mangeait calmement comme à son habitude, Goten fixa les plats avec dégoût, tripotant ses baguettes. Bizarrement, ils lui donnaient envie de vomir…

Le cadet des Son grogna puis reposa ses baguettes avant de se lever sous le regard interrogateur de sa mère.

"Goten ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?"

"J'ai pas faim c'est tout", soupira l'adolescent.

Gohan lui jeta un regard très, très amusé et se retint de pouffer de rire pour ne pas recracher tout le riz qui était dans sa bouche.

Goten sortit de la cuisine pour grimper à l'étage et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se laissant tomber sur son lit.

La question de Gohan l'avait troublé. Qu'est ce qu'il ressentait pour Trunks au juste ?

_Difficile à dire…_, grommela t-il intérieurement.

En fait, quand Trunks l'avait embrassé, en y repensant, il n'avait pas trouvé sa désagréable…

_Raaaaaaa ! Moi et ma manie de réagir avant de réfléchir !_

Ca avait même été agréable…

Goten sentit ses joues le brûler et aurait juré qu'elles étaient cramoisies.

Puis soudain, il se leva brusquement.

Le demi sayen jeta un coup d'œil au soleil qui commençait à se coucher, puis attrapa un pull noir, l'enfila, avant de s'accouder au rebord de sa fenêtre et de voler en direction de la ville.

* * *

Quand il arriva près de Capsule Corps, Goten ralentit et scruta la rue en descendant légèrement. Quand il le vit. Trunks. En train de marcher en direction de chez lui.

Goten fonça en appelant son ami qui se retourna.

"Waaaaa ! Freiiiiine ", s'exclama Trunks en reculant d'un pas.

"Peux paaas !"

Goten se cogna dans Trunks qui s'étala au sol, entraînant à sa suite un Goten qui était éclater de rire.

"Gomeeeeen ", s'excusa Goten toujours en riant, assis à califourchon sur son meilleur ami.

"Heureusement que tu pèse pas cent kilos…", grommela Trunks.

Tous les deux se relevèrent, et Goten retrouva son sérieux, une mine embarrassé sur son visage, les joues roses et regardant le sol.

"Qu'est ce que tu as ? C'est à propos de…ahem…tout à l'heure ", demanda doucement Trunks en rougissant lui aussi.

"Ben…Oui et non…en fait…Trunks, je…"

Goten leva ses yeux vers lui.

"Je…crois…que je t'aime."

Trunks cligna des yeux une fois, avant d'esquisser un sourire espiègle.

Il s'approcha de Goten qui recula par réflexe, avant de se cogner contre un mur, les deux mains de Trunks s'appuyant sur les briques de chaque coter de sa tête.

"Tu peux répéter ", demanda lentement Trunks, à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Goten qu vira à nouveau aux rouge, troublé.

"Je…je t'aime…"

Trunks sourit et se pencha vers Goten, effleurant les lèvres de son ami avec les siennes avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

"Ah quoi tu penses mon Kawaii ?", murmura Trunks, caressant les cheveux de son petit ami qui était allonger contre lui sur le toit.

"M'appelles pas comme ça", se défendit mollement Goten à moitié endormit.

Trunks se mit à rire légèrement.

"Et pour répondre à ta question, je pensais à…nos déclarations", finit Goten.

L'adolescent aux cheveux violet sourit et entoura Goten de ses bras.

"Tu m'avais rentré dedans…mes côtes s'en rappelles très bien…", taquina le fils de Végéta.

Goten pouffa de rire et enfouis son visage contre le torse de Trunks, ne lui laissant voir qu'une touffe de cheveux noirs en batailles.

"Encore désolé pour ça", s'excusa Goten, sa voix à moitié étouffée.

"Je ne t'en veux pas…", murmura Trunks en reprenant ses caresses sur les cheveux de son petit ami.

* * *

Voilà ! Finis ! J'espère que ça vous as plut même si les personnages sont OOC je trouves ! Poster moi une petite reviews pour me donner votre avis ! 


End file.
